


GPS

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Inspired by Music, M/M, Poetry, Regrets, Sad, Sappy, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: Was watching Matthias' music videos and got inspired to write this little dittyIf you don't know who Matthias is, go check him out on Youtube, he's hilarious and amazingThis was also inspired by the whole Septiplier is dead thing and yeah, basically Mark and Jack have this kind of falling out and this song is basically sung from Mark's perspective; how he regrets it and deeply misses Jack





	

**Author's Note:**

> Randy McNally is basically like Garmin; they make GPS's  
> It's the only company name that fit

From black to red and back again  
My head is spinning ‘round  
I’m so lost because you can’t be found

I go out on the town  
I’m looking for a signal, maybe a sign  
Something that might lead me straight to you

Randy McNally  
Could you please  
Invent a GPS just for me  
I need the help as you can see  
So please

Since the day I met you  
I knew I wouldn't forget you  
You're in everything I see  
If I could, I would  
Change the color of the sky  
So I won't be reminded of your eyes  
And all these tears I refuse to cry

I'd also eliminate the color green  
I know it's selfish and it's mean  
But if everyone else could feel my pain  
They'd know that I'm not insane

Randy McNally  
Could you please  
Invent a GPS just for me  
I need the help as you can see  
Please make it quick, don't be late  
Because I just can't wait


End file.
